The invention relates to a device for use in the air-fuel inlet system of an internal combustion engine to increase the efficiency thereof and to decrease emissions exhausted therefrom.
Various devices for use in the air-fuel inlet systems of internal combustion engines, particularly automotive engines, have heretofore been developed. Such devices are alleged to increase fuel economy and, in some cases, to decrease exhaust emissions.
Included among such devices, by way of example, are those positionable between the carburetor and the intake manifold of the engine to intercept the air-fuel mixture. The devices are generally said to operate on the mixture, such as by imparting an electrostatic charge thereto or by "chopping" the mixture to more finely divide the fuel particles and to disperse a uniform fuel mixture uniformly to all the cylinders to the engine. This should result in, and the prior art devices were supposedly intended to produce the result of, increased engine performance and miles per gallon, and decreased emissions.
Because of growing public concern for a clean environment and decreased fuel consumption, large numbers of such devices have been purchased and installed on automobile engines. Many of the devices are cumbersome and difficult to install, or when used in accordance with instructions require changes in engine timing. Unfortunately, in their use they have been found to yield little if any improvement in fuel economy or decrease in emissions. To the contrary, use of some of the devices actually results in increased fuel usage and poor engine performance. Furthermore, with those devices requiring a change in engine timing, generally an over-advanced timing, engine damaging spark knock frequently occurs, which often cannot be eliminated even with use of a more expensive, higher octane rated gasoline.
Because of the inability of these prior art devices to fullfill the purposes for which they were promoted, the general concept of in-line carburetor attachments has fallen into a degree of disrepute, although some devices such as high rise headers are still actively promoted. For the most part, however, the art has looked for different solutions.